Muerdago
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: aveces cuando extrañas algo, la ayuda puede venir del lugar menos esperado
1. 20 de diciembre

Miau, he aquí mi especial de navidad, he estado aburrida, así que espero que lo disfruten, tendrá unas cuantas modificaciones la historia, pues necesitaba las modificaciones

Dedicatoria a JeN's StAhL

PD: chicas, espero que les guste, Ka mi pequeña aprendiz, sabes que no soporto la tentación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya han pasado 2 año desde que Eli llego a bajoterra, Twist se había cambiado de bando, ahora era uno de los buenos, las hermanas Stahl desde que llegaron hace un año y medio se volvieron en poco tiempo, las mejores lanzadoras de bajoterra, Karem empezó a salir con Twist hace 6 meses y hasta ahora todo va muy bien, Mario contrajo matrimonio con una chica llamada Carolina.

Este año Eli estaba particularmente deprimido, ya que el año pasado no pudo celebrar navidad, y pensaba que este año sería lo mismo, pero todo sería diferente por parte de sus primar lejanas…

**En el centro comercial**

-¿Eli, que hacen ustedes por aquí?- pregunto una feliz Jenssy, apenas era reconocible, ya no era una tierna niña, con 17 años de edad era totalmente diferente a la chica pequeña, ahora se veía como toda una mujer.

-Jenssy..!- exclamo la banda, no era muy común verla en el centro comercial, casi siempre estaba con su hermana, en muchas misiones o pasando el tiempo entrenando.

-¡el maravilloso pronto está en una misión para buscar un nuevo bolso! - exclamo pronto,

-en realidad vinimos para pasar el rato y a ver el concurso de canto, y tu ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Trixie, la edad también la cambio mucho, todo en ella había aumentado, su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer.

-la verdad, estoy aquí por mi hermana, Aky me pidió que la acompañara, no sé por qué, pero me lo pidió, ha estado actuando un poco raro, mas sociable, mas carismática, ella no es así, es como si intentara ocultarme algo- dijo un tanto pensativa, era raro que su hermana fuera más amigable

-eso es raro, incluso para Akyra, Kord ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa?- esta vez hablo Eli, era mucho más alto que antes, su físico también había aumentado y era el reflejo de su padre

-amigo, no tengo la mínima idea de lo que le pasa, incluso yo me lo pregunto- desde ya hace 1 año que ambos tenían una relación estable, aunque al principio no fue muy bien recibida y muchos intentaron romper la relación, entre ellos dos no desistieron y siguieron adelante

-mejor dejamos eso Aky es muy rara, si pensamos las causas, primero encontraremos otra babosa infierno antes de saber que le pasa- dijo Trixie un tanto convencía -an escuchado la nueva canción de Violett, me encanto- esbozo Trixie un tanto emocionada, Violett, era una chica que subía videos a internet, en especial canciones, nadie sabía quién era, pero se había vuelto la mejor cantante de bajoterra, y la más misteriosa

-el gran pronto escucho que ella estaría hoy con nosotros- interrumpió Pronto

La discusión hubiera seguido de no ser por la voz del presentador que hizo que todos prestaran atención.

_**Damas, Caballeros, Trolls y Topoides presentes, hoy tendremos a nuestra última concursante muchos la conocen, pero nadie sabe quién es ella en verdad, pero ella está aquí, decidió darse a conocer, con ustedes la fabulosa Violett...!**_

Un silencio se formó en todo el centro, era verdad, muchos cerraron tiendas y otros empezaron a llamar a sus amigos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el centro comercial ya estaba repleto al máximo, se escucharon los paso de la chica, y el silencio fue remplazado por un grito de asombro.

-¡AKYRA!- exclamo nuestro pequeño grupo, la chica se cortó el cabello, ahora lo tenía por los hombros, una guitarra la hacía ver tan diferente, y sus babosas estaban es sus hombros.

Todos estaban asombrados, una Stahl, era la que hacia eso, grandes canciones que a todos les encantaba escuchar, una música de fondo empezó a sonar.

-Hola a todos, sé que me conocen como Violett, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepan quién soy en realidad, ¿porque hago videos?, eso es algo que pronto responderé, pero primero quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a la banda de Shane que se encuentra con nosotros hoy- Akyra esbozo, señalando al pequeño grupo, rápidamente muchos voltearon y una gran ovación se escuchó, solo pudieron saludar entre apenados, confundidos y extrañados

-bueno, espero que no se enojen con migo por no contrales, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero me pase un poco de la raya- admitió un poco juguetona. –Para los que no me conocen, soy Akyra Stahl, pero creo que muchos están esperando que cante así que sin más espera, he aquí mi canción favorita, Angels-

(Esta canción es de Alfonso Espriella, se las recomiendo)

Una tonada totalmente diferente comenzó a sonar, la chica empezó a tocar su guitarra.

_Tonight I can see the light when you come into my sight. _

_Angels in your eyes. _

_And I will go were I feel the flow, were no names are _

_called. _

_There's no stars but I have a light. You're here, we don't _

_need to fear if angels disappear. _

'_Cause tonight I will start a fight until we both know _

_you are mine, 'cause angels never die. _

No se creia lo que se escuchaba, su voz era tan… las personas empezaron a saltar como si fuera con concierto, pero nuestro grupo, solo podía quedarse con la boca abierta e intentar ver en qué momento no se dieron de cuenta que era ella, Violett

_Today I can hear you pray and I'll do anything you say. _

_Angels go your way. _

_And I'll be around. I'll be the sounds, and I'll be your _

_silence. _

_There's no stars but I have a light. You're here, we _

_don't need to fear if angels disappear. _

'_Cause tonight I will start a fight until we both _

_know you are mine, 'cause angels never die._

La canción termino, y un gran grito de júbilo se escuchó en todo el centro comercial, la chica entrego el micrófono y se formó atrás con los demás concursantes

**-Bueno, creo que todos sabemos quién es la ganadora, eso es algo muy obvio, ¡Akyra Stahl¡ es la ganadora del concurso de canto, ven Akyra, acércate a recibir tu premio que no es nada más ni nada menos que 1000 monedas de oro**- una gran sonrisa se vio en el rostro de la chica, mientras recibía su premio, saludo a todos sus Fans que ahora gritaban por ella, luego de eso agradeció rápidamente para bajar lo más veloz posible, para llegar con su hermana y la banda, se le hizo un poco dificultoso con la cantidad de personas que se formaron para saludar, rápidamente lo evadía con una sonrisa y hacia caso omiso a otras personas, hasta que por fin llego con ellos

-sé que se enojaran porque no les conté, pero todo fue tan rápido que ni yo misma sé que fue lo que paso, pero creo que estoy súper emocionada, solo una pregunta ¿y qué les pareció?- dijo la chica esperanzada, con un tono un de voz, algo cansado.

-Akyra… ¡eso fue asombroso!- grito su pequeña hermana antes de darle un gran abrazo, al cual la mayor correspondió gratamente.

-gracias pequeña, pero me estas abrazando algo fuerte- esbozo la Stahl un poco pálida, por la falta de aire, rápidamente Jenssy la soltó un poco apenada

-Primo..!, como está el pequeño Shane- Akyra revolvió un poco su cabello, el Shane solo pudo protestar.

-creo que me debes una explicación Aky- esbozo Eli con una seriedad falsa, la nombrada solo pudo reír plácidamente.

-de esas no me puedo librar, te explicare otro día, pero no será hoy- rápidamente miro su reloj y tomo a su hermana del brazo –si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, los espero a todos en 3 horas en mi casa, no pregunten, es una gran sorpresa. Kord- con una gran sonrisa le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo del lugar con su hermana, que llevaba una cara de "que rayos está pasando aquí".

Todos se miraron entre sí, Akyra a veces les parecía más confusa que una babosa enigma, pero solo se preguntaban una cosa ahora

¿Para que quería verlos en 3 horas?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Recupere el primer cap…! También les aviso que no podre actualizar pronto mis demás historias por errores técnicos "mi hermana" que borro todas mis Ffs

Pregunta ¿Qué es lo más raro para ti de navidad? Para mi es la tradición del muérdago, ósea es tan rara

Besos de su Querida Comandante De Los Asesinos A Sueldo "mercenarios"

Akyra


	2. 21 de Diciembre

Eh aquí el segundo cap de mi ff navideño, o como lo llamamos los Tymadores y demás razas en Wakfu, Nawidad, planeo un Ff de Borderlands 2 "mi juego favorito" y Wakfu "mi segundo juego favorito".

Dedicatoria a JeN's StAhL

.-.-.-.-.

Ya an pasado las 3 horas, la Banda de Shane se dirigen a la caverna nefasta, que es en donde vive sus primas, aún recuerdan cómo fue que escogieron ese lugar

_**Flashback**_

_-Eli, como se llama este lugar- pregunto Jen, con una gran sonrisa._

_-esta es la caverna nefasta, el lugar más aterrador de bajoterra- pronuncio Eli un poco nervioso, se notaba el miedo, en él y toda su banda_

_-esto me parece… Perfecto, Aky ¿podemos vivir aquí?, nadie más que nosotras vivirán en este caverna, además a ti también te gustara este lugar. Por favor Aky, siii…-_

_-claro que si mi pequeña niña..! Me encanta este lugar, es tan aterrador, solitario, extraño, perfecto para nosotras, Eli de ahora en adelante viviremos en esta caverna, mañana llamaremos a la constructora- ambas Stahls le dan un fuerte abrazo_

_Al día siguiente las construcciones empezaron, aunque ninguno de ellos estaban de acuerdo de que escogieran un lugar tan, extravagante para vivir, al final se acostumbraron, pero aun así, les daba escalofríos ir a visitarlas_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Una voz saco lo saco de sus pensamientos,

-miren, ya llegamos- dijo Pronto, señalando una gran casa de 2 pisos y un gran jardín

-al parecer les gustan mucho las cosas grandes- dijo Trixie, observando la linda casa

-Eli, quienes son ellos- esta vez hablo Kord, señalando a un pequeño grupo que estaba al frente de su casa, varias meca bestias confirmaban las sospechas de todos. Estacionaron sus mecas y llegaron a lugar, al parecer Aky no solo los invito a ellos.

-¿Eli?- dijo una chica de unos 16 años, de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-¿samanta? Eres tu- la chica asintió –hace cuanto no nos vemos- exclamo Trixie dándole un abrazo

-oigan, ¿Qué pasa por halla?- exclamaron unas voces, que se acercaban por la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Karem, Twist?- una chica de ojos castaños chocolate y cabello del mismo color salió acompañada de un chico mucho más alto que ella.

-hola a todos, ¿pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Twist un poco confundido

-creo que ya se la respuesta, vinieron por Aky ¿cierto?- pregunto Karem, todos asistieron

-al parecer Aky nos citó a varios- unas nuevas voces interrumpieron

-hola Romina, hola Fredy- dijo Twist, todos saludaron con sus manos

-¿también los citaron?- pregunto Eli, un tanto confundido, ¿acaso su prima invito a toda bajoterra?

-a nosotros y a muchos más, viene en camino Carolina, Mario, Edan, Tatiana, Daniela, Sam- rápidamente Eli interrumpió con un tono algo burlón – ¿no querían más?- una chica se acercó rápidamente corriendo al grupo

-¿ya están todos?- pregunto una cansada Jen –no, faltan Carolina, Mario, Edan…- Fredy fue rápidamente interrumpido por Jen –ellos ya están con nosotros, vengan-

La chica guio al pequeño grupo, quien se encontró con los demás en la puerta de garaje

-chicos, como ya todos se conocen, Akyra y yo tenemos una dulce sorpresa, como sabemos, casi todos los que están aquí, son de la superficie, excepto Kord, Mario, Pronto, Trixie y Twist- inquirió –pues como saben en esta fecha se celebra algo muy especial para todos, pero sin más preámbulos, he aquí nuestra sorpresa..!- la chica se apartó del lugar mientras la puerta del garaje se abría.

-eso es...- hablo Karem totalmente sorprendida

-claro que lo es…- Eli esbozo sorprendido

-no puede ser…- Romina menciono

-es posible…- Samanta y Sam mencionaron al unísono

El lugar estaba lleno de guirnaldas a montón, varios árboles, muchas luces y unas pequeñas ramitas de muérdago, regalos, bolitas de navidad y un lindo pesebre se encontraban en la parte de atrás, la Stahl mayor lucia unas botas negras altas, una falda roja con un borde blanco y un suéter del mismo estilo, un gorrito del mismo diseño acompañaba el conjunto, y los guantes negros resaltaban entre tanto rojo

-creo que ya saben el motivo de mi llamado, como tanto de la superficie habían abajo, y la navidad no se celebra aquí abajo, es hora de que empiece a cumplir mis tantas sorpresas- dijo Akyra un poco sonrojada –así que les gustaría algo de chocolate caliente con galletas de jengibre- puso al bandeja en una mesita que estaba a su lado

- y que les pareció- antes de terminar, todos los chicos estaban encima de ella, solo pudo corresponder al abrazo tiernamente, al ser la mayor de todos, ella decidió que se encargaría de que cada uno fuera feliz, aunque le costara cualquier cosas

-Aky cómo pudiste hacer eso- pregunto un Shane desbordando de la alegría, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, como todos los demás, algunas lágrimas se derramaban por su cara

-sabía que esta es tu festividad favorita, así que pensé que sería buena celebrarla en familia, así como hace mucho tiempo- esbozo un poco pálida, tantos abrazos tantas personas encima de ella, no la dejaban respirar bien –ahora si disculpan, no respiro bien- todos se levantaron algo apenados.

Kord, Mario, Pronto, Trixie y Twist se miraron entre sí, que era lo que era eso, Trix tomo la iniciativa y pregunto

-¿Qué es esto?-

Con una gran sonrisa y un fuere abrazo el Shane sonrió y respondió.

-esto es navidad Trixie-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nya..!, ya termine el cap, espero que les guste, tengo una Pag en face, la otra no la puedo seguir utilizando por ciertas circunstancias, la pag se llama Akyra StAhL

Pregunta: que es lo más raro que an estado haciendo mientras escriben. Yo escribí esto, debatiendo de cómo no debían comerse mi hermanita Ka, mientras mi Amo me explicaba como prepárala para comerla

Los quiere su Mecanomante Anarquista "esto es de un juego que me encanta, se llama borderlands 2"

Akyra


End file.
